


Diamonds in Her Hair

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: <3, F/M, Rain, Standing in the rain, because rain, just loving the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It had rained earlier, and I was sitting outside enjoying the aftermath with a notebook. This is the result.</p><p>First scenerio takes place when Erica is still epileptic. Second scenerio takes place after she was turned. Third scenerio takes place after a little pack sleepover at a rennovated Hale house.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Diamonds in Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> It had rained earlier, and I was sitting outside enjoying the aftermath with a notebook. This is the result.
> 
> First scenerio takes place when Erica is still epileptic. Second scenerio takes place after she was turned. Third scenerio takes place after a little pack sleepover at a rennovated Hale house.

It's very quiet in the house, and Erica knows that she is supposed to be doing her summer reading, but the day is almost over and she can smell rain.

It was always something she was able to sense. Ever since she was little, the scents of the Earth before, during, and after rain were like old friends to her. According to every doctor she's had in her life, Erica has never once had a seizure when it rained.

The droplets begin to hit her head as soon as she steps outside. In the comfort of her backyard, Erica shuts her eyes and lets the downpour soak through her clothes. It's as if the sky is crying with her lonely soul, wanting to share mutual sympathy.

As thunder rolls, Erica grins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The storm had been awful last night, and the morning sun could do little to dry it out. The grass shines like sparkling jewels as the light reaches its remains.

Erica has not ventured out like she used to for a long time, since she was turned several months ago, actually, and now she can't resist.

The make up is gone from her face, and an old t-shirt with a pair of sweats is all she has on. That, along with her uncombed hair forced into a ponytail, reminds Erica a little too much of the scared girl who walked in loneliness and more often than not lived in hospital rooms. She almost growls at her reflection, but the scent of post rain is calling her from the bathroom and beckoning her outside.

The wet ground is mushy under her bare feet as she walks a little ways into her backyard. Tipping her face upwards, her sensitive nose is filled with the longely, familiar smells of dew and mud. They calm her as well as they'd always had. She finds herself grinning as the rain pools around her toes through the soil, as if welcoming back an old friend.

She feels like she's home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek had never minded the rain. He enjoyed watching it from time to time as a child, and even now when he's older, he can't not feel a little lighter as the scent fills his nose. To him, rain had always held a certain beauty about it.

But he has never seen it quite like this.

The brief storm was nearing its end when he saw her out the window, in the newly fenced backyard. Standing alone in the middle of it was Erica, barefoot and face clean of make up, her eyes closed and mouth curved into a smile as the rain hit her face. She had an expression of calm serenity, almost as if she were having a peaceful dream, with her arms wrapped around herself. Her blonde hair flowed down her back like a golden river, wet yet still mainting its usual soft look. The rain poured on her and all around her, putting a final brutal effort into its last few moments of falling, but she was perfectly still, like a beautiful statue, with a quiet strength radiating off of her, daring the wind to try and blow her over, yet at the same time inviting it to whirl around her still frame. She looked so much like she belonged there, that it was almost strange she didn't melt into the ground with the rain as it gradually stopped its descent.

Her large doe eyes opened as the sunset parted the grey clouds. She directed her smile towards the fading light instead, the droplets shining in her hair as diamonds would. The natural beauty of it all made her seem like an angel, perfect and lovelier than anything he had seen.

For the first time in a long time, Derek Hale was struck breathless with wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
